The invention relates to a vehicle having an electric motor, and more particularly to a stator assembly for an electric vehicle.
It is known to provide, in an electric vehicle, a motor which includes a stator assembly having a stator core. Typically, the stator core comprises a series of annealed steel laminations or plates that are welded or riveted together. The stator core has therein a longitudinal bore (which houses a rotor) and typically includes at least two projections extending radially into the bore to support stator coils. It is also known to dip the stator assembly in bonding varnish, after the stator coils have been wound on the stator core, to secure the assembly together.